Fiery Darkness
by Smudge
Summary: Obi-Wan and Amidala do something that might change them and everything around them.


Fiery Darkness  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay this wonderful SW universe doesn't belong to me, (damn!) It belong to the god George Lucas. (applause) All characters, settings, and elements are his and I am making no dinero. (shitsa!) So nobody sue.   
  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Amidala do something that might change everything all together.  
  
  
  
Amidala's eyes burned as she closed them, the tears were still pouring from her eyes, even after hours and hours of crying. How could he have done this to me? Her sobbing was the only noise next to the cool breeze that blew in from the large, circular balcony. She exhaled and rested her head on the wall; her knees ached for she had sat there, knees up, head down, crying from the earlier account. The curtains gently fluttered in the air, nothing had changed, except for the light orange dusk sky that was now replaced by the dark cool night air. She tried to forget what happened earlier, but nothing could stop the replay in her mind.   
  
Anakin, her Anakin. Had been missing for 3 months, until today. He had come into her quarters with ghostly eyes. Not the full of life eyes, his wife was so accustomed to. He had joined with Palpatine, who had now self-proclaimed himself Emperor. He had pleaded her to come with him, but she couldn't. Her conscious would not let her vocal cords speak "yes" He had become angry, and then accused her of having an affair. She couldn't believe the nerve he had. Though she would not deny that she had often been inadvertently tempted to satisfy this hunger with in herself. Obi-Wan had been her best friend, but one day he had returned to Naboo with Anakin, and something was different about the exchanges between her and the jedi knight. That day she had giving her husband a welcome home kiss, and then gave a friendly hug to her old friend. But when she touched him, it was as if electricity had bolted through her entire being, her nerves tingled and her body reacted. A million hormonal thoughts went through her mind, that had absolutely no reason to be there, but were there. It had scared her, she hid them right away, deep down, fortunately they went undetected by her force sensitive friend and her force sensitive husband, or as far as she could tell. Perhaps, Anakin believed an affair to be there because of the way her actions and thoughts had changed around Obi-Wan, she had even caught herself just watching him with a small grin along her face. But now, Anakin had believed something happened, and had yelled and stormed out. She had locked the door, despite her handmaiden's desperate plea to come out.   
  
Waking up into reality, she moaned and placed her head between her chest and knees once more, and busted out in another round of tears. A light knock came at the door, "GO AWAY SABE!!!" She already assumed it was another attempt to get her to unlock the door.  
  
Obi-Wan had her Amidala's yelling and sobbing outside the door. He had gotten word from Sabe that Anakin had appeared after having an entire jedi group searching for him for the past 3 months. He had become angry with Amidala and had left once again with no trace. Sabe had told him, that Amidala had not moved from her spot except to lock the door, Obi-Wan had noticed something different about his padawan's wife. She had become more attractive every time he had saw her. He had shuttered under her gaze. Her fiery brown eyes could lure him in any given moment. He would have given his entire being for her happiness, but Obi-Wan had never suspected that Anakin, of all people would destroy that happiness. He reached out with the force unlocking the door; the extreme anxiety ripples in the force from the young queen were already hitting him. The room was dark, only the balcony windows and the curtains were a sign that life filled the room. He turned to the sobbing coming from the corner. Obi-Wan's heart nearly broke as he saw a Queen that once lead an entire entourage to save a planet, and rule a planet for that matter and the same queen slouched against the walls, head down in agony weeping in the dark.   
  
"Amidala?" He was not sure how to approach her. Her face turned up to him quickly tears streaming down her face. Her red, eyes seemed to fill with life. She stood up. She still is breathtaking, even after this. His eyes wandered her. Her long brown hair partially pulled back from her face, fell freely down in long wavy curls. She was clad in a long flowing, blue-green dress that matched Naboo waters. The dress was wrinkled slightly and was barely clinging to her shoulders. She wore the japor snippet pendant a young boy had given her so many years ago.   
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan,…." She flung her self into his arms sobbing. She had begun to tell him what happened but her tears drowned the words, they just stood there for an eternity. Amidala began to tremble, she closed her eyes, she didn't notice before, but now, her nerves began to react. She realized it has always been Obi-Wan. He had always been there for her, no matter what. She loved him, she had no idea when her friendship turned into something more, but now, she could not deny her feelings for him. Still in his arms, she looked up into his stormy blue eyes, she tilted her head up and moved closer to his face and closed her eyes. Her lips lightly brushed his, and he returned the gesture. Then she quickly deepened the kiss. Their lips were passionately stroking each other's in an endless dance that seemed to never stop. She felt herself being slowly dragged toward the wall, but she didn't mind. She leaned into the stonewall and let him explore her neck. They breathing became rapid and he quickly turned his attention back to her lips. They kissed again, and she lightly teased his lips with her tongue until there mouths both open. His tongue explored hers, and she moaned in approval. Amidala ran her hands up his chest and around his neck and he suppressed a deep moan. She tugged at his robe and removed his utility belt. His hands began to explore her entire body, and nothing could break this moment.   
  
"Your highness, Captain Panaka wishes to discuss something with you and Jedi Kenobi." Sabe's voice rang through the door. Obi-Wan and Amidala both rapidly awakened from their passionate daze. Amidala closed her eyes, No, this cannot be happening to me! She took deep breaths in order to calm herself down.   
  
"I'll be right there Sabe, um……I." She turned to Obi-Wan. He nodded. "I'll be there in a moment, go ahead." She hesitantly left the embrace of the jedi knight, she was hit by a sudden change in temperature, the room was freezing but she never noticed. She left the room. Obi-Wan sank into a nearby chair, and put his head in his hands. He reached out with the force and commanded it to calm his nerves. He felt a familiar presence in the next room, Yoda. The little gnome undoubtly knows what was going on in this room, and the jedi knight knew he was in for a lecture. Many things were about to take place, and as much as Obi-Wan knew a jedi would not admit such things, he was disappointed this wasn't one of them.   
  
Okay people, I DEMAND feedback, where should I take this story?  



End file.
